


Ocean Eyes

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Ghosts, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: The blue hues of the man who saved you haunted you in the best possible way.





	Ocean Eyes

The first thing one would notice when meeting Castiel was probably his stiff posture. The second thing his gravelly, but quite monotone voice. When you first met him you had been captured by vampires, had lost a lot of blood and were so scared. But when you looked into his eyes you knew everything would be alright. You knew you would be safe. His blue eyes had caught you, calmed you. And you knew you wanted to wake up every single day with those ocean eyes staring at you.

It was months before you saw him again. This time his eyes took your breath away. You had been searching for that particular pair of blue eyes everywhere. And there he was, on the other side of the street, accompanied by two taller guys. One with short dirty blonde hair and one with longer brown hair. The three of them looked strange, out of place in this little town. You had done enough research to know that those two were hunters, and Castiel wasn't human. 

You kept staring at them, thinking about ways to approach them, to approach Castiel. But you couldn't find any way that didn't involve embarrassment from your side. You could go and thank him for saving you all those months ago, but what if he didn't remember you? Or wouldn't recognise you? And you were still staring at them. Good god, they had to think you were some kind of weirdo. And there went your chance to make a good first impression. And now all three of them were staring back at you. You quickly looked to the side and resumed walking. You couldn't do this. Not right now, not right there. But you knew his eyes would still appear in your dreams. You were sure they would never leave your mind.

You woke up in the middle of the night. You didn't exactly know why, you just had a feeling that something was very, very wrong. You sneaked out of your room, ready to fight whoever, or whatever, was in your home. As you entered the living room you felt the temperature drop, your breath was no visible in the air. You didn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary, and yet our mind screamed at you to be afraid. The next thing you knew was a chair flying at you. You, being completely unprepared, got hit and stumbled backwards, and collapsed against the wall. You groaned out in pain and confusion. 

A familiar figure appeared in front of your eyes. It was someone who you thought you would never see again. Your father. The one that abused you since you were young, and later got eaten by vampires. You were nearly ecstatic when you found out. Of course you couldn't show it, as you were a suspect in the case, but that didn't stop you from feeling it. After that you got captured by them, and Castiel had saved you. "No", you choked out, tears threatening to spill. You pressed yourself against the wall, not believing he was there. He didn't say anything, just walked to you. He had to be a hallucination, or a dream or something. He couldn be real. But the hand that wrapped itself around your throat was very real. 

You couldn't breathe. You were going to die. Your living room would stop being a living room. Suddenly your father burst into bright light. It was pure, divine. You didn't want to look away, but it blinded you. You opened your eyes again after the light had vanished. Ocean eyes were there, right in front of you. You could feel your heart rate picking up again, this time out of excitement, and not fear. Without thinking you reached out to wrap your arms around him. He tensed, as if he waited for an attack from your side. But you just pulled yourself against him and cried. Out of happiness, out of fear. You just let everything out. "Please", you sobbed. "Don't ever leave me again" Arms snaked their way around you, and you heard the words you longed to hear. "I won't"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
